BeyBlade Love Spins Forever More
by ObsessionAtMidNight
Summary: Kenny wants to finally win Tyson's heart, nothing will stop him, he'll beat Tyson at his own game!
1. Chapter 1

Love Spins Forever•°•°A BeyBlade Yaoi•°•° 5

(TysonXKenny with a hint of KaiXRay)

Chapter 1:

•°•°Beginning Story•°•°

"Hey Chief, the um thingy on bottom part of my BeyBlade broke...help me out? " Tyson said, moving his long blue hair back. He stared at the BeyBlade, dumbfounded. Chief sighed and smile. "You're performance tip? Sure Tyson. " Kenny said, as he pulled out his laptop and started talking to his bitbeast, Dizzy. No more then one minute pasted, as Tyson's BeyBlade was completed. He handed. His specialize Metal Fusion Dragoon.

Ever since Gingka came to our part of Tokyo, battling Tyson live at our local shop. HMS BeyBlades & Metal Fusion BeyBlades have been used and seen everywhere. Even Tyson converted to Metal Fusion, it's fun to see Tyson trying his best with this new style of BeyBlade. Ever since Gingka and Tyson broke up things should start to finally develop.

•°•°Kenny•°•°

"I must say, since Gingka and Tyson finally broke up, things should develop with me and Tyson." I said, talking to my bitbeast 'Dizzy' "Well I don't know, Tyson isn't the type to just start over a brand-new boyfriend. " Dizzy said, I sighed. I knew it was true, Tyson only went with Gingka because he was just like him...world BeyBlade champ. Why would he go with me? Dizzy must had saw the disappointment in my face. "Hey now! They'res other men in the sea!" She said. All was true, but all was what I didn't wish to hear. "Dizzy, I'll be back. Good-bye." I said, as I shut my computer sighing. I looked over my BeyBlade collection, then to my closet. I suddenly got an idea. I went over to my closet as I got a pair of white skinny jeans, red button up shirt, with a white T-shirt under it, I also put on red mixed with white, high tops. I got my custom BeyBlade Rock Tiger. I pulled my hair back, showing my bright green eyes. It's been deiced, I'll become world champ, take on Tyson's team, become number one. Then slowly creep my way into Tyson's heart...

[Author's Note: I already know I have to much on my plate, not completing some of my stories. But I couldn't resist not making a BeyBlade Yaoi. But let's remeber, I DO NOT own these Characters/BeyBlade. Even through I would LOVE to own it. :3 Thanks for reading! Take a read at my other stories! ]

[P.S. This chapter was MEANT to be short. Longer chapters after this!


	2. Chapter 2

Love Spins Forever•°•°A BeyBlade Yaoi•°•° 5

(TysonXKenny with a hint of KaiXRay)

Chapter 1:

•°•°Beginning Story•°•°

"Hey Chief, the um thingy on bottom part of my BeyBlade broke...help me out? " Tyson said, moving his long blue hair back. He stared at the BeyBlade, dumbfounded. Chief sighed and smile. "You're performance tip? Sure Tyson. " Kenny said, as he pulled out his laptop and started talking to his bitbeast, Dizzy. No more then one minute pasted, as Tyson's BeyBlade was completed. He handed. His specialize Metal Fusion Dragoon.

Ever since Gingka came to our part of Tokyo, battling Tyson live at our local shop. HMS BeyBlades & Metal Fusion BeyBlades have been used and seen everywhere. Even Tyson converted to Metal Fusion, it's fun to see Tyson trying his best with this new style of BeyBlade. Ever since Gingka and Tyson broke up things should start to finally develop.

•°•°Kenny•°•°

"I must say, since Gingka and Tyson finally broke up, things should develop with me and Tyson." I said, talking to my bitbeast 'Dizzy' "Well I don't know, Tyson isn't the type to just start over a brand-new boyfriend. " Dizzy said, I sighed. I knew it was true, Tyson only went with Gingka because he was just like him...world BeyBlade champ. Why would he go with me? Dizzy must had saw the disappointment in my face. "Hey now! They'res other men in the sea!" She said. All was true, but all was what I didn't wish to hear. "Dizzy, I'll be back. Good-bye." I said, as I shut my computer sighing. I looked over my BeyBlade collection, then to my closet. I suddenly got an idea. I went over to my closet as I got a pair of white skinny jeans, red button up shirt, with a white T-shirt under it, I also put on red mixed with white, high tops. I got my custom BeyBlade Rock Tiger. I pulled my hair back, showing my bright green eyes. It's been deiced, I'll become world champ, take on Tyson's team, become number one. Then slowly creep my way into Tyson's heart...

[Author's Note: I already know I have to much on my plate, not completing some of my stories. But I couldn't resist not making a BeyBlade Yaoi. But let's remeber, I DO NOT own these Characters/BeyBlade. Even through I would LOVE to own it. :3 Thanks for reading! Take a read at my other stories! ]

[P.S. This chapter was MEANT to be short. Longer chapters after this!


End file.
